Messaging servers handle large workloads, collectively processing hundreds of billions of messages a day worldwide. However, a messaging server can become overwhelmed when incoming messages outpace the capacity of the server to process them. Messages sent to an overwhelmed server often remain in a queue until processed, causing delays. When the delays are long enough, a message may time-out, causing the message sender to retry the message. Also, new messages may continue to be received by an overwhelmed messaging server, compounding the delays and time-outs. Furthermore, the resulting backlog reduces computer efficiency as more and more resources are devoted to scheduling messages, leaving fewer resources available to actually process them. As such, it can be appreciated that there is an ongoing need to improve techniques for responding to a server that is overwhelmed with messages.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.